Rock Me Anakin!
by FullmetalWookiee
Summary: A song on the radio stirs up feelings Obi-Wan thought he'd safely buried long ago.... Songfic, light AnakinXObi-Wan slash. Please Read and Review!


This is my first songfic, and my first yaoi. If you don't like, don't read it....hmmm? After the fairly miserable failure of my first multi-chapter fic, (Not to mention that it was my _very_ first fic,) I've decided to take it slowly, with this one-shot. Please rate and review!

NOTE: FullmetalWookiee does NOT own Star Wars. If she did, then she'd be rich! Muahahaha! She also does not own the song 'Rock Me Amadeus', the band Megaherz that remixed it, or the band Falco, which apparently played it first.

* * *

_Ooo rock me Anakin  
Rock me Anakin...  
Rock rock rock rock me Anakin  
Rock me all the time to the top_

It was the most ridiculous song Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever heard. Not that he'd heard many ridiculous songs. After all, a Jedi was supposed to focus on the Force, not chart-topping hits. But he was currently on a lonely _Consular_-class space cruiser in hyperspace towards Coruscant, with only his slightly cranky and currently asleep partner in war for company. He'd meditated until his knee cramped up and jerked his mind into the real world. So, bored and without anything to do, he'd turned on the Holo-net and absently selected a channel to listen to. People had chattered in a language unknown to him, and he'd listened absently for a few minutes before the announcer had switched into very heavily accented Basic.

"Und coming up, ve haf the chart-topping hit by Megaherz, celebratink our favorite Jedi hero, Anakin Skywalker!" Had Obi-Wan been drinking something, he would have spat it out in shock. As it was, he stared at the display in shock as the song had begun playing.

Heavy guitar and drums. This was obviously a tribute to the fangirls that listened. Obi-Wan had heard that bands would occasionally do that, to get more people to buy their albums. He listened to it incredulously, noting that, despite himself, his foot had begun tapping along to the beat.

_He was a Punker  
And he lived in the big city  
It was Coruscant, was Coruscant  
Where he did everything  
He had debts, for he drank  
But all the women loved him  
And each one shouted:  
Come on and rock me Anakin_

Well they got one thing right, Obi-Wan thought, irritated. Fan girls really did shout something like that every time Anakin stuck his face out of the Temple. But the rest was pure fiction…unless the clones had persuaded him to participate in one of their drinking games. Which was unlikely. Although he had emerged from one of the ARC's cabins with rather ruffled hair and an embarrassed expression….

_Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, oh oh oh Anakin_

Buried emotions began surfacing in Obi-Wan's disgruntled chest, emotions he thought he'd buried at least a year ago. As his partner's face floated into view before him, he attempted to squash the feelings down into the little pit they'd floated up from. Attachment was forbidden. Jedi weren't allowed to love; they weren't allowed to break their vows of celibacy. And while it just barely might have slid by with a woman, it definitely wouldn't have passed with another man. They'd both get kicked out of the Order, and Obi-Wan knew it.

Anakin had often wondered why his master was such a stickler for the rules. There was actually a very simple reason. Obi-Wan didn't want to end up kissing his Padawan. He thought if he could hide his feelings under the rules, then they wouldn't exist. But lately they'd been coming back. He suspected that Anakin could feel them, sometimes. And this stupid song wasn't helping.

_He was Superstar  
He was popular  
He was so exalted  
Because he had flair  
He was a virtuose  
Was a rock idol  
And everyone shouted:  
Come on and rock me Anakin_

Well, if he wasn't yet, he certainly was going to be after this song became mainstream. Obi-Wan could see Anakin laughing now, pretending to play the guitar and occasionally chanting one of the verses, sure to set his master's strict behavior a-skitter. And it did. Not in the way he probably would have imagined, but it did. Even imagining it, Obi-Wan was suddenly filled with a powerful longing for something forbidden. And to make matters worse, Anakin chose that moment to wander into the cockpit.

_Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, oh oh oh Anakin_

Come on and rock me Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin Anakin

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the music, but said nothing, sitting in the pilot's seat and staring into the swirling vortex of hyperspace as the song played on. Obi-Wan found his hand wandering, attempting to reach over to Anakin's shoulder and touch it. He fixed it firmly in his lap and focused on squashing his unruly feelings down back into their little cubbyhole. But Anakin's slight smile as the next verse came on made it impossible…

_It was around 20BBY*  
And it was in Coruscant  
No credits anymore  
The banks against him  
From which his debts came  
It was common knowledge  
He was a women's man  
Women loved his punk_

(*I'm only putting it in because it was the only date I could find which was appropriate. Carry on.)

"You know, those are just Senate rumors." Anakin said quietly. "Just because we guarded Senator Amidala once…" Obi-Wan nodded mutely. Fixing his former master with a clear blue stare, Anakin made it clear he could feel Obi-Wan's inner turmoil. "And, if you'll forgive me Master, we'd be playing juggling grenades if I said I was anything else." Obi-Wan's jaw tightened under his beard momentarily, before he threw caution to the wind as the chorus came on.

_Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, oh oh oh Anakin_

"No one would know, Anakin." He let his breath explode out in a burst of words. "No one would feel it, no one would sense it, no one would know." Anakin looked regretful. "We'd know, master."

Obi-Wan found himself standing in front of a startled Anakin, feeling frustrated beyond belief. "I don't care if this explodes on our heads. I'm past caring. Which is why I'm going to do something I wish I'd done a long time ago." He seized a fistful of Anakin's tunic and pulled him out of his seat roughly, then kissed him gently. As he was about to return to his seat, Anakin stopped him with a touch on his chest. "It'll be all heat and light, master." "But it'll be glorious." Obi-Wan countered. "You're right." Anakin grinned. "Rock me, then." Obi-Wan was glad to comply.

_Come and rock me Anakin..._  
_Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, Anakin  
Anakin Anakin, oh oh oh Anakin…_

Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Yes yes yes  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me

"That's gotta be the most ridiculous song I've ever heard." Anakin muttered as the station dissolved into static. Obi-Wan pushed his head playfully into the cushioning. "Shush. I think it's a neat song." "You would." Anakin's voice was muffled as Obi-Wan ran his fingers down his neck. "You would."

* * *

It came to me in a vision, I swear! No, actually I daydreamed it up in Spanish class. I was going to write it as a comic, but it got way out of hand, so I turned it into a one-shot. It turned out quite nicely, I think. If you liked it, please review. FullmetalWookiee out.


End file.
